Just A Game
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: If she was going to go in, she might as well go side by side with a friend. Tie in to The Painter universe, Hunger Games AU
1. With A Friend

**Just A Game**

Chapter One

With A Friend

* * *

><p>"Amelia Oshiro."<p>

Her name echoed throughout the fields.

Eyes widening, every face turned to look at her. She was in the centre of attention. Worse of all, she was going to be sent into that godforsaken arena. They called out _her_ name. She was going to die.

Ami turned to look for her parents, her mother buried in the arms of her father.

"_It's the doctor's daughter…" _

"_She's being sent into the arena." _

"_What shame for the parents who have to send their kids out every year…" _

She scanned to look for her brother, Tom, tears on his face. This was the last time she was going to see them all. Her friends, her home…

"Come along, Amelia, don't be shy… We don't have all day."

Her insides tightened harder as she walked closer to the stage. Once she left, there was no coming back. Her days were already numbered.

Rarely, no one ever volunteered for anyone. They were one of the harsher districts.

If there was only someway for her go get away from where she stood. If only she made it out of Panem… but no one ever made it out alive.

"Now for the boys…"

The woman reached into the other bowl of names. Once she stepped to the microphone, she opened the card.

She cleared her throat, reading the name of the next sacrifice.

"Hiro Hamada."

Ami looked up.

Hiro was the brother of her friend Tadashi and played with her and Tom. Now he was being sent into the arena? Not him… He was too young. Too innocent. He made inventions that were beyond his years that was the pride of District Three, and now he was being sent to die?

It couldn't be him.

He had to live.

"I volunteer…!" A rustle was in the crowd.

Recognizing a muscular frame, it was Tadashi.

Once the Peacekeeper settled, Tadashi breathed.

"I volunteer as tribute."

Of course Tadashi would volunteer for Hiro. He was Tadashi's only brother. After they lost their parents in the fire, they only had each other. She remembered her parents offering donations to them and their Aunt Cass when they were children. Ever since then, Tadashi was her friend.

She could hear their Aunt Cass's sob in the crowd.

Once Tadashi was on the stage, the Reaping was complete.

"Well, then… Let's hear it for District Three's tributes, Amelia Oshiro, and Tadashi Hamada."

"Go on, you two, shake hands…"

As she looked into her friend's eyes, she realized they were now competitors in the Games… This changes everything for them. Would they still be friends?

They were soon in the lobby, a room with exquisiteness that was hardly seen in District Three.

Tadashi leaned into her. "Once we're in the arena, Ami, no matter what happens, I'll always have your back."

She looked up at Tadashi. Most tributes would turn on each other, but Tadashi was still her friend, even in something as vicious as the Games.

"Nothing could ever change that."

They were soon in an embrace.

If she was going to face the end of the world, she might as well be side by side with a friend.

* * *

><p>Note*~<p>

So I went ahead and wrote a Hunger Games AU :3

I'm super busy with school, and I already have a BH6 project on the go, so I may make this a drabble collection in the HG universe for BH6. :3 Oh, and I'm using my story 'The Painter' as a screenplay for one of my classes. c': Though I have to change most of the names, just in case.

Hope all is well! xo Stay blissful, y'all.


	2. Nightmares

**Just A Game**

Chapter Two

Nightmares

* * *

><p>She still sees them at night.<p>

Waking up, screaming, beads of sweat were on her face. Her clothes were damp and hot. The smell of rot and blood fumed in her mind.

This was why she did not like to fall asleep. Once she'd dreamed, she always went back _there_. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the images out of her mind.

Why?

Out of all the many names in that bowl, why was she the one picked to play in the Games? What did she ever do deserve to go through their sick, twisted fantasy?

She was a victor, indeed, though there was no luster behind the castle walls. She only knew how to live half a life.

The door opened. It was Tadashi. There were no words.

His arms were around her frame. Her face was buried in him, tears rolling down her face. His hand went through her hair as he caressed the rest of her frame.

"_Shh… It's alright. I'm here."_

When all the doors were closed, he was at her side. Out of all the deception, he was her ray of light. When everyone turned on her, he never did.

He would always be there.

With him… there was always hope.

Once she finished sobbing, she heard him sing the notes of a lullaby.

She thought she'd walk down the path of suffering all by herself, but then she remembered he saw them, too.

As she fell asleep in his arms as they wrapped themselves under the sheets, it was like they never went to the Games at all.


End file.
